This invention relates to providing a system for improved holding, measuring and cutting of paper, particularly gift wrapping paper of the type stored on hollow tubes.
Typically, gift-wrapping for holidays and other occasions is sold in rolls. Such rolls are typically about thirty-six inches (or less) in width with varying diameters of hollow, typically cardboard, tubes onto which such wrapping paper is most commonly rolled for dispensing. Consumers purchase such wrapping paper rolls and often have a plurality of such rolls on hand. Typically, these rolls of wrapping paper are stored on a shelf, closet floor or some other location. Oftentimes, it is difficult to find the rolls, or they are damaged while being stored. Furthermore, during dispensing of the wrapping paper, it is typically cumbersome to hold the paper, measure it, and then cut it (which is most often done with scissors). The paper has a tendency to move during cutting, thereby resulting in a crooked or torn edge on the paper.